Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions!
is the twenty-fourth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It is part 2 of the , following the , with the special appearance of Lucky/Shishi Red. It also features the return of Graphite, after his death in episode 10, along with a first listen of the activation sound and the label reveal of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat and also the betrayal of Poppy Pipopapo due to being brainwashed by Ren Amagasaki. Synopsis The fierce battle between Ex-Aid and Genm has now come to an end. Meanwhile, a woman who was injured, Sora, is brought to Emu and Hiiro. Sora's band members argue, when suddenly all 3 of them are taken over by Bugsters! And on top of that, when Emu tries facing them alone, a young man appears yelling, "Yossha Lucky!" Plot At Genm Corp., the new CEO gets a call that a band member has been injured by falling equipment, the patient falling to Emu and Hiiro as a regular patient of Seito University Hospital; Hiiro fixes her internal injuries quickly. Emu accepts that he can't let not being able to save Kuroro get him down, as he has other patients to help; it's also the end of his surgical internship. An argument brings them to the patient's room, where Shido and Shishido, the other members of the patient Sora Iwamoto's band, Neironzu, are arguing about it's future over Sora's objections. The stress of the argument makes all three show signs of the game illness, the Bugsters within controlling them to run outside. Hiiro stays with another patient they knocked over, Emu chasing them outside as the Bugsters break out: Motors Level 20 from Sora, Gatton Level 40 from Shido, and Kaiden Level 40 from Shishido. Suddenly, someone new appears on a roof, announcing himself as , the luckiest man in the universe; shot at by Gatton, he falls, but lands on an Energy Item halfway down. Lucky and Emu together transform into Shishi Red and Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, Ex-Aid upgrading to Level XX to even the odds; Level XX Orange, Shishi Red, and Level XX Blue attack Kaiden, Motors, and Gatton with the Gashacon Key Slasher, , and Gashacon Breaker, respectively. Gatton and Kaiden soon flee, the heroes using an energized triple slash to stop Motors from escaping, the Bugster retreating back into Sora. Lucky noting that no team helped Emu, Emu says that he has three friends to count on; after Lucky leaves, Emu tells Asuna that he meant Hiiro, Taiga, and Kiriya. At CR, Sora elaborates to Emu and Asuna on the band's lack of success; they determine the Bugsters will likely attack Seito Stadium, as it had been a dream of the band to perform there. Emu posits that the band members will be able to make up over their shared dream. Hiiro and Taiga, however, have no interest in teaming with him to defeat the Bugsters; Taiga suggests they instead wager Gashats on who can beat them first, Hiiro preferring to work alone. As Emu leaves in defeat, Asuna escorts a visitor to meet the patient; he introduces himself as Ren Amagasaki, Genm Corp.'s new CEO. At Seito Stadium, Taiga and Hiiro separately encounter Kaiden and Gatton, transforming into Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 and Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon. Ren explains that Sora's band was auditioning to play the theme song for a new Genm Corp. game, lamenting that the company may be forced into bankruptcy if the game is delayed upon hearing that Sora can't be released soon. Not wanting to see her "birthplace" shut down, Asuna reveals her true identity as Poppy Pipopapo, a Bugster from Genm Corp.'s DoReMiFa Beat game; Ren says she will save Genm Corp. He visits Sora, but tells her that her band wasn't selected; the stress from this causes Motors to reemerge, escaping through a computer. Motors speeding by on the Motors Viper, Emu gives chase; as Poppy tries to leave, Ren says he wants her to sing the new game's theme song. Chasing Motors to Seito Stadium, Emu transforms to Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99; not interested in a race, he speeds in front of Motors and tosses him, hitting him with a Gun Mode Maximum Mighty Critical Finish, reprogramming away his motorcycle to his despair and anger. As Poppy tries saying she can't just suddenly sing the new game's song, Ren snaps his fingers and starts talking in a new voice, hypnotizing Poppy as both of their eyes glow; in a decorated CR patient ward, Poppy starts singing the new game's theme PEOPLE GAME. At Seito Stadium: Snipe is pummeling Kaiden with cannons, Kaiden frustrated his opponent isn't dueling with swords; Gatton's level too high to compete with, Brave snatches an Invisible Energy Item to gain an advantage; and Ex-Aid punches Motors for being annoying. The Bugsters knocked into the same place, Brave snags a Separation Energy item to split into 8; the Riders use Bang Bang Critical Fire, a series of Drago Knight Critical Strikes, and Blade Mode Maximum Mighty Critical Finish to destroy the Bugsters, curing and freeing the patients. Poppy finishes singing, Ren revealing the name of the new game: Kamen Rider Chronicle; the two are standing inside Poppy's arcade machine, and CR's lights flicker out. As Taiga and Hiiro argue over who defeated them and gets the Gashats, Emu goes to the patients; the three bandmates apologize for their behaviors, agreeing to work things through. Suddenly, Sora collapses again, Emu determining that her stitches have broken from the excessive activity; Hiiro takes over care as Taiga calls an ambulance, Nico noting their effective teamwork. In a new hideout, Parado uses the Gashacon Bugvisor to summon all of the Bugsters: Salty Level 3, Aranbura and Revol Level 5, Motors Level 20, Vernier and Charlie Level 30, Gatton and Kaiden Level 40, and even Graphite's human form, Parado explaining that as a complete being, Graphite could be revived at any time despite not being recollected, something Kuroto hadn't known. Ren arrives with Poppy, getting the chance to brainwash her having been their reason to distract the Riders. Parado triggers the incomplete Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, the ten gathered Bugsters being pulled into its Start Screen, completing the Gashat. Kamen Rider Chronicle is finally starting. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ren Amagasaki (hypnotizing voice): * : Guest Cast * |ラッキー|Rakkī}}: |岐洲 匠|Kizu Takumi}} * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level X: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R, Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 5, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50: * : |高田 将司|Takada Masashi}} *Gatton Bugster: *Kaiden Bugster: *Motors Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Brave ***Invisible, Separation **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Shrink, Confusion, Liquefaction * - N/A Errors *Unlike the event, no explanation is given regarding how Lucky is present in Ex-Aid s version of Earth, which is incompatible with the Earth in Kyuranger, adding on to the later revelation that Kyuranger takes place in a universe separate from the main universe. *Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X's profile is missing from the selection array both when Snipe takes Level 50 and when Ex-Aid takes Level 99. *At the end of the battle, as Brave Hunter Quest Gamer put his Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat into the Kimewaza slot, the "Kimewaza" sound can be heard, even though he hasn't pressed the Kimewaza button. When he does press the button, the "Kimewaza" sound is heard again. EP24 No MBXX Profile 1.png|Where is Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X's profile? EP24 No MBXX Profile 2.png| Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Viewership': 3.2% *The way how Shishi Red, Ex-Aid Level XX L and Ex-Aid Level XX R unite their "sword" is a callback to a 1975 Toei tokusatsu, Akumaizer 3. Kamen Rider *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual, Dangerous Zombie, Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in the Ministry of Health's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *This is the first time a Mighty Brothers XX form wields the Gashacon Breaker. *A half-shadowed Kamen Rider Cronus makes his debut in the cover image of the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. *This episode debuts the in-universe song PEOPLE GAME, sung by Poppy and advertised as the theme song for Kamen Rider Chronicle, used as an insert theme. *This is the last episode to not feature an opening sequence since it disappeared in episode 15. A new opening sequence would debut next episode. *This is the first episode since episode 17 that the Sponsor spot hasn't been a brief extension of the scene before or after it, instead being completely separate like the spot otherwise normally is. Super Sentai *''to be added'' DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Chasing the Mystery!, Engineered History!, To The Max, Dead or Alive! and Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions!. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Vol 6.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 6, DVD 918QGbPrsUL. SL1476 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 大志を抱いて go together！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 大志を抱いて go together！ References Category:Crossovers